Cell
Cell ist ein von Dr. Gero´s Computer erschaffener Cyborg. Er war eine Perfekte Maschine... Entstehung Cell wurde von Dr. Gero´s Supercomputer der sich im Keller seines Labors befindet erschaffen. Hierzu wurden die DNA von den besten Kämpfern der Welt gesammelt und in Cells Schaltkreise geschleusst. Um seine Entwicklung abzuschließen musste Cell die beiden Cyborgs C17 und C18 absolvieren. Wenn dies gelingt ist Cell nahe zu eine Perfekte Kampfmaschine mit den Fähigkeiten all seiner Gegner. Techniken Da in Cell die Zellen der besten Kämpfer stecken besitz er auch dessen Fähigkeiten. In Cell sind die Zellen von : *Freezer *Vegeta *Son Goku *Piccolo *Trunks *Son Gohan *Kurrin Er Kann das Ka-me-ha-me-Ha das er von Kurrin, Son Goku und Son Gohan hat nahe zu Perfekt einsetzen. Er beherschte Freezer´s Todesstrahl. Er besitz Vegetas Stolz und die Kampfes Lust. Er kann Kurrins Sonnenblende, die Momentane Teleportation die er von Son Goku hat und die Höllen Spirale von Piccolo. Zudem besitz er enorme Selbstheilungskräfte die er auch von Piccolo hat so dass er wenn Nötig seinen Arm oder andere Körperteile nachwachsen lassen kann. Cell und Cyborg Saga Cell kam mit Trunk´s Zeitmaschine aus der Zukunft. Er Schlüpfte aus einer Larve und Entwickelte sich zu einer Eidechsen ähnlichen Kreatur derthumb|Cells Inperfect Form Seine Ursprungs Form es nach Energie drustet. Er Saugt die Menschen aus denen er über den Weg läuft um so seine Energie zu sammeln die er benötigt um sich weiter zu Entwickeln. Er begenet irgendwann Piccolo der sich mit Gott wiedervereint hatte. Piccolo war in seiner besten Form, dennoch kam es zum Kampf Cell gegen Piccolo. Cell gelang es Piccolo mit seinem Schweif den er Nutzte um seinen Opfern die Energie auszusaugen den Arm leer zu Pumpen. Piccolo tat als ob es ihn was ausmachen würde und erfuhr so Cells Herkunft und von seinen Plan C17 und C18 zu absolvieren. Nach dem Gespräch riss Piccolo sich den Kaputten Arm aus und Regenerierte ihn in dem er sich einen neuen wachsen ließ. Trunks und Kurrin stießen hinzu und es sah eher weniger rosig für Cell aus. Cell setzte die Sonnenblende ein und ist vor den Z-Kämpfern geflohen. Cell löschte seine Aura und machte weiter wie bisher in dem er Menschen die Energie auszaugte. Die z-Kämpfer fanden Cell nach einiger Zeit so kam es zu einen kurzen Kampf gegen Kurrin den Cell aber schnell gewann. Die Gruppe-Z verlor allerdings darauf hin die Spur von Cell. Cell machte sich auf die suche nach den Cyborgs C17 und C18 um sie zu absolvieren und seine Entwicklung abzuschließen und das Perfekte Wesen zu werden. So traf Cell auf C17,C18,C16 und Piccolo. Piccolo kämpfte gerade gegen C 17 als Cell zu ihnen stieß. Troz aller versuchungen die Piccolo unternahm um Cell aufzuhalten war es nicht möglich Cell zu Stoppen, denn Cell gewann durch die Energie die er von den Menschen absolviert hat mehr Kraft und war Piccolo überlegen. C17 der nicht hören wollte als man ihn sagte er solle verschwinden wurde als erstes von Cell absolviert. So gelang es Cell sich weiter zu entwickeln in seine 2. Form in der er zwar noch nicht Perfekt war dennoch war er sehr stark. Währenddessen wollte C18 flüchten. Cell bemerkte dies aber schnell und reagierte dementsprechend. Doch gelang es ihn nicht C18 direkt zu absolvieren. thumb|left|Cells Semi Perfect Form Tenshinhan stellte sich Cell gegenüber und beschoss ihn mit der Kiko Kannone. C18 und C16 versteckten sich in der Zeit. Doch der Triumph war nicht von langer dauer. Tenshinhan verlor das Bewusstsein da der Einsatz der Kiko Kannone zu viel Energie verschlang. So machte sich Cell auf die suche nach C18. Doch er fand Sie nicht da er keine Aura Orten konnte denn Cyborgs haben ja bekanntlicherweise keine Aura. Er versuchte Sie mit Worten aus ihren versteck zu locken doch das gelang ihn nicht. So setzte Cell Gewalt ein um so C18 aus ihren Versteck zu locken. Er beschoss die umliegenden Inseln und achtet darauf ob jemand flüchtet. Als dann schließlich nur noch eine Insel übrig blieb auf der C18 sich versteckt hielt wollte Cell auch diese zerstören, doch bevor es dazu kam stellte sich Vegeta ihn in den Weg. So kam es zum Kampf mit Vegeta der vorher im Raum von Zeit und Geist trainiert hatte. Cell war von Vegeta´s kraft beeindruckt und unterlag ihn hoch. Cell nutze dann einen Trick in dem er auf Vegetas Psysche einging und ihn Lockte. So schaffte er es Vegeta dazu zu bringen Cell bei seiner Vollendung zu helfen. Cell schaffte es dann C18 zu absolvieren und erlangte so nun seine Perfekte Form in den er Stärker war als alles andere. Nach der letzten Verwandlung kam es dann zu einen weiteren Kampf mit Vegeta. Doch diesesmal sah die sache nicht so Rosig für ihn aus. Trunks schreitete ein als Vegeta das Bewusstsein verlor und Verwandelte sich in einen Ultrasaysjin eine zwischen stufe. Er war zwar um einiges Stärker geworden aber leider sehr viel langsamer. So gelang es Cell den thumb|Cell erzählt Trunks von den Cell Spielen Kampf für sich zu entscheiden. Cell war beeindruckt wie schnell seine Gegener an Kraft gewonnen haben. So kam ihn der Einfall ein Kampfsportturnier zu Veranstalten die Cell Spiele. Den Austragungsort teilte Cell selbst über das TV Studio ZTV den Menschen mit. Die Gruppe-Z nahm natürlich am Turnier teil genauso wie Mr. Satan und einige seiner Schüler. Mr.Satan brachte das ZTV Team mit um der Menschheit an den Turnier teilhaben zu lassen. Son Goku machte den anfang und Kämpfte als erstes gegen Cell. Er testet seine Kampfweise und Kraft. Son Goku gab nachdem er alles wusste auf und übergab an seinen Sohn Son Gohan. Es kam zu einen erbitterten Kampf der seine höhen und tiefen. Cell provuzierte Son Gohan damit er seine volle Stärke erreicht. Als Cell dann C16 Tötete Gelang dies auch und er Verwandelte sich inthumb einen Supersayajin 2. Cell war sichtlich beeindruckt. Son Gohan beseitigte ersteinamal Cells Brut die seine Freunde Terrorisierten. Dannach ging der Kampf gegen Cell weiter. Son Gohan brauchte nur 2 Schläge um Cell völlig aus der Bahn zu hauen. Cell verlor daraufhin C18 in dem er Sie ausspuckte. Cell entwickelte sich zurück und war somit nicht mehr Perfekt. Er wollte sich daraufhin samt des Planet Erde und allen Einwohnern selber in die Luft Jagen. So schritt Son Goku ein. Er teleportierte sich und Cell auf Meister Kaio´s Planeten. Cell Explodierte und riss Meister Kaio samt des Planeten und Son Goku in den Tod, überlebte die Explosion und eignete sich schnell die Momentane Teleportation an. Zurück auf der Erde kam es zum Finalen Showdown mit Son Gohan. Cell eröffnete das feuer mit einen Ka-me-Ha-me-Ha. Son Gohan der einen Arm gebrochen hatte erwiederte das feuer und hielt sich wacker. Letztenendes gelang es Son Gohan dank der hilfe von Son Goku der ihn aus den Jenseits Mut zu Sprach Cell zu besiegen. Diesmal Restlos. Nachdem Trunks in seiner Zeit zurück ist und dort C17 und C18 erledigt hatte traf er dort auf den noch nicht Entwickelten Cell. Seine absicht war es Trunks zu töten, sich in ein Ei zurück Entwickeln und dann in die Zukunft zu Reisen und da dann C17 und C18 zu verschlingen. Trunks machte allerdings kurzen Prozess mit Cell und erledigt ihn.thumb|Cell wird von Trunks in seiner Zukunft vernichtet Cell´s Gastauftritt in der Boo Saga In der Boo Saga taucht Cell erneut auf. Er hat dort aber nur einen kleinen Gastauftritt. Er steht neben Freezer und King Cold in der Hölle und verfolgte den Kampf Son Goku gegen Kid Boo. Cell in Dragonball GT Cell taucht in Dragonball GT noch einmal auf. Er ist mit Freezer in der Hölle und will sich an Son Goku Rächen als dieser sich in der Hölle thumb|250px|Cell versucht Son Goku´s Kraf zu absolvierenbefand. Cell gelang es auch Son Goku kuze Zeit in sich zu absolvieren, doch Son Goku kletterte kurz darauf wieder aus Cell Herraus. 1453233654-84a3093c2e27e7b7f3af28886e80016e.png Cell Spiele3.jpg Semi-perfect cell.jpg CellImperfectFA..png Cell absorbiert Goku.png 200px-FCellsdead.png maxresdefault.jpg|Cell entfässelt seine volle Kraft tumblr_m89g30Fhox1rzpfuoo1_1280.png|C 17 wird absolviert pic_1353668911_2.jpg|Son Gohan gegen Cell Wissenswertes *'Das Wot Cell ist Englisch und heißt auf Deutsch Zelle' *'Dr. Gero´s Computer hat das Projekt Cell über Jahre hinweg selbständig vollendet' *'Dr. Gero legte das Projekt Cell offziell auf Eis ' *'Der Zentralcomputer der Cell Erschuff befand sich im Keller von Dr. Gero´s Labor' *'Trunks und Kurrin zerstörten den Zentralcomputer' *'Das Zellmaterial für das Projekt Cell sammelten minidrohnen' Kategorie:Dragonball Z Kategorie:Cyborg Kategorie:Cyborg Saga Kategorie:Cell Saga Kategorie:Cell Kategorie:Red Ribbon Armee